falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Ghoul
Ghouls são mutantes decrépitos, semelhantes a zumbis, vítmas de contaminação pesada por radiação. Origens A exposição a radiação por um período extenso de tempo faz com que humanos com características genéticas desconhecidas se transformem em ghouls, embora casos raros, como o ocorrido em Camp Searchlight, demonstram que a transformação rápida de humanos em ghouls não é impossível. A maioria dos ghouls do Oeste norte-americano tem suas origens no Vault 12, na cidade mais tarde conhecida como Necropolis depois da Grande Guerra. Como parte do Vault Experiment Program, a porta do Vault 12 não foi projetada para fechar corretamente. A radiação das detonações nucleares e do inverno nuclear contaminaram o abrigo, resultando em muitas mortes e mutações. Ghouls de outras regiões muito provavelmente possuem suas origens por situações parecidas, através de pessoas que, com tentativas malfadadas de protegerem-se da radiação em abrigos, sofreram certa contaminação que, se por um lado não foi suficiente para matá-los, por outro deixou marcas permanentes em seus corpos. Na Capital Wasteland muitos dos ghouls nasceram anos depois da Grande Guerra em 2077 como humanos, que transformaram-se mais tarde em ghouls devido a contaminação pelos altos níveis de radiação presentes no ambiente décadas depois da queda das bombas. A maioria de ghouls inteligentes da Capital Wasteland estabeleceram-se no assentamento de Underworld, uma cidade de ghouls localizada no Museu de História nas ruinas de The Mall. Confusão sobre as origens Há alguma controvérsia entre os criadores de Fallout sobre as origens dos ghouls. Enquanto Tim Cain disse explicitamente que os ghouls foram afetados apenas por radiação, de acordo com o entendimento científico da radiação tal como era na década de 50, Chris Taylor disse que os ghouls eram resultado duma mistura de radiação e FEV. Chris Avellone, depois de defender a primeira versão no começo da Fallout Bible, mais tarde convenceu-se que os ghouls eram frutos exclusivos da radiação. Biologia Ghouls criados na Grande Guerra de 2077 continuam vivos em Fallout (2161), Fallout 2 (2241), e ainda há vários vivos em Fallout 3 (2277) e Fallout: New Vegas (2281). Todos os ghouls vivem mais do que humanos normais; entretanto, todos são estéreis. A razão para essa longevidade tem suas origens em diferenças de nível celular, com a regeneração de DNA entre os ghouls sem páreo entre a taxa regenerativa de ácidos nucléicos entre humanos normais. Ocasionalmente, num ghoul, pode ocorrer a adição de material genético alheio como resultado de mutaçõesChris Taylor interview for Vault13.net. O tempo de vida anormalmente longo de um ghoul deve-se também a mutação do sistema nervoso autônomo de indivíduos após a exposição a cobinações específicas de radiação ionizante com comprimentos de ondas de picos inferiores a dez. A radiação normalmente tem ondas curtas, inferiores a dez, conhecida como radiação gama e que é letal, em situações normais, a humanos saudáveis mesmo em doses moderadas. A mutação, desenvolvida como resposta a radiação gama, que produz ghouls interrompe o processo normal de deterioração dos neurotransmissores na medula espinhal. Os Ghouls não surgiram imediatamente depois da Grande Guerra de 2077; o processo de metamorfose demorou meses ou mesmo anos. Depois de algumas semanas suas peles começaram lentamente a descamar e cair. Em Fallout 3, Carol em Underworld explica que depois da guerra levou algum tempo para os ghouls assumirem a aparência que possuem na época do jogo. Entretanto, há ocasiões em que humanos são transformados em ghouls instantaneamente ao receberem grandes doses de radiação. Um exemplo disso é Camp Searchlight, uma base de soldados da NCR que se transformaram em Feral Ghouls devido a um artifício envolvendo lixo radioativo pela Caesar's Legion. Outro exemplo é a ghoulficação de Moira Brown depois da detonação da bomba dormente em Megaton pelo Lone Wanderer (dependendo da escolha do jogador). Apesar de possuirem pouca força em função de sua debilidade orgânica, ghouls possuem uma maior percepção e sorte, devido a intensificação de seus sentidos, do que os demais humanoides. Como resultado disso, ghouls são pouco afetados por drogas como Jet. Especificamente, os neurotransmissores resposáveis pelas funções cardiacas e respiratórias de um humano saudável sofreram mutações em ghouls. Estes transmissores são continuamente regenerados e agem num rítmo muito acelerado em ghouls, carregando oxigênio suficiente para sustentar a vida do sujeito para além de seu curso normal, mas de maneira insuficiênte para manter a elasticidade da pele e evitar a necrose (o que é muito parecido com a leprosidade). O resultado desse processo é a deterioração da pele de humanos afetados pela mutação. Quanto a aparência física percebe-se que a carne de ghouls está continuamente apodrecendo, com um aspecto cru e descolorado devido a necrose. Lábios e palpebras as vezes estão ausentes, e os narizes quase sempre são inexistentes. Ghouls selvagens são extremamente magros e curvados (possívelmente pela mal-nutrição e falta de luz do Sol), enquanto não-ferals tipicamente tem um formato e postura mais próxima dos humanos. Outra grande diferença entre selvagens e não selvagens é o vestuário: não-selvagens vestem-se como humanos normais, enquanto selvagens usam roupas mínimas ou apenas pedaços de proteções, já que perderam a capacidade mental de conserto ou troca de suas roupas. Ghouls, com exceção dos selvagens, são geralmente tão inteligente quanto humanos normais. Entretanto, a aparência repulsiva faz com que a vida de ghouls seja, na melhor das hipóteses, difícil - apenas as comunidades mais tolerantes de humano aceitam-os como qualquer coisa superior a monstros. Alguns ghouls eventualmente enlouquecem e não é certo se isto se deve a mudanças nas suas condições psicológicas ou biológicas, mas evidências indicam que a loucura é mais propícia entre ghouls anti-sociais ou isolados. Também é possível tratar-se de um processo gradual, significando que mais cedo ou tarde todos os ghouls cairão nesta condição. Contudo, considerando que ghouls existem há pelo menos 200 anos esta teoria pode ser falha, ou a taxa de degeneração é dependente de fatores ambientais ou individuais. Ghouls que sucumbem à insanidade são chamados de "feral ghouls; ghouls selvagens são agressivos, criaturas que perderam a capacidade de raciocínio e a razão, guiados apenas por seus instintos. Estes ghouls selvagens criaram uma imagem negativa dos ghouls como um todo entre as pessoas, que os consideram zumbis tal como aparecem nos velhos filmes de horror. O termo "zumbi" virou uma injúria racial ofensiva para designar ghouls, assim como "smoothskin", significando humano, entre ghouls. Ghouls são imunes a maioria das formas de radiação encontradas no ambiente. O envenenamento por radiação não pode piorar entre ghouls, embora possa acelerar sua decadência física e mental. Todavia, muitos ghouls dizem sentirem-se mais saudáveis quando expostos a baixos níveis de radiação, residindo portanto em ambientes com esta característica. Os ghouls conhecidos como "Glowing Ones" realmente apreciam receber grandes níveis de radiação, descrevendo este processo como "confortavelmente quente". Uma das consequências mais comuns da transofmação num ghoul é a perda parcial ou completa de cabelo, incluindo a penugem facial. Desmond Lockheart e Raul Tejada são dois de poucos exemplos de ghoul com pelos faciais. Ghouls também podem sobreviver com pouca nutrição por longos períodos de tempo. Harland, um ghoul que pode ser encontrado encurralado pelos Nightkins numa das salas do REPCONN Test Site diz que sobreviveu por um tempo indeterminado comendo apenas 'a carne de radroachs por proteínas' e bebendo 'a água condensada de cano'. Variantes Ghouls selvagens Feral Ghoul estão entre os mutantes mais desafortunados, cujas mentes se deterioraram devido a exposição prolongada por radiação, transormando-se em seres meramente animalescas e selvagens, atacando toda e qualquer criatura em seu campo de visão, exceto por outros ghouls. Usar a ghoul mask em Fallout 3 faz com que todo ghoul selvagem ignore o jogador, enquanto não for provocado. O que Roy Phillips diz sobre se aproximar dos ghouls selvagens e com isso perder o disfarce é simplesmente falso. Feral ghoul roamer Roamers são ghouls selvagens mais raros, vestidos com partes de antigas armaduras, dando-os maior resistência a dano. A armadura, entretanto, não os torna mais lentos; de fato, eles são ligeiramente mais velozes que os ghouls selvagens normais. Eles normalmente são encontrados junto com dois ou três ferals, atacando em grupo. Glowing ones Estes ghouls absorveram tanto radiação que passaram a brilhar com uma cor verde fantasmagórica no escuro. Eles são conhecidos como "Glowing Ones" e são considerados estrnanhos mesmo entre outros ghouls. Os Glowing Ones podem absorver e dar mais dano que outros ghouls, atrás apenas de Reavers (ver abaixo). O seu corpo emite radiação e são também capazes de lançar uma devastadora quantidade de radiação, curando ghouls próximos e ferindo inimigos que esteja no raio da emissão. Há relatos de pessoas que viram, em mais de uma ocasião, um Glowing One lutando ou perseguido por um Feral Ghoul. Apesar de ser muito raro, é possível um Glowing One retér sua inteligência e funções cognitivas, tal como Jason Bright. Feral ghoul reaver This rare flavor of ghoul, dressed in the rusty remnants of metal armor, appears in both Mojave Wasteland and the Capital Wasteland through the add-on Broken Steel. They also appear frequently in the swamps of Point Lookout. A greenish smoke issues from their scars, and their flesh appears to be melted and even bubbling in some areas, as if being "cooked" by the radiation they have absorbed. In Fallout 3 they are among the toughest enemies in the game, able to take a direct hit from a Fat Man and survive. Besides being incredibly fast and having a deadly swipe, they can pull chunks of radioactive gore from their guts and hurl it at the player with deadly accuracy. In Fallout: New Vegas, reavers are much weaker and lack the ability to throw gore, making them much easier to handle. Ghouls inteligentes Este tipo de ghoul é disparado o mais comum e pode estar envolvido em quests, como Gotta Shoot 'Em In The Head]. Ghouls não-selvaagens possuem a habilidade de fala e normalmente usam roupas e armas. Muitos podem ter algum cabelo nas suas cabeças. Alguns ghouls machos, como Raul Tejada e Desmond, podem ter a sorte de possuirem pelos faciais. É comum que ghouls inteligentes tenham uma voz grave, baixa e áspera, devido ao estado de suas cordas vocais, danificadas por necrose e radiação. Há exceções, entretanto, como Raul Tejada, Dean Domino ou Jason Bright, que tem uma voz normal porém com um estranho efeito sonoro de eco. Se Megaton é destruida em Fallout 3, Moira Brown terá um efeito diferente na sua voz. Ghouls inteligentes são capazes de andar com uma postura ereta, ao contrário de selvagens, que são curvados. A grande maioria de ghouls desse tipo não é hostil e não ataca sem provocação. Normalmente eles se referem aos humanos como "smoothskins", e são ofendidos ao serem tratados por termos como "zumbie". Nascidos ghouls Através de experimentos cruéis em humanos por Dr. Sebastian na Reservation, criaturas nascidas como ghouls foram criadas. Discriminação Depois da guerra, mais pessoas têm tido encontros com ghouls, ambos civilizados e ferais. Por causa do comportamento animalesco e ameaça que ghouls ferais impõem, muitas pessoas têm visto ghouls lúcidos negativamente, como marcas da guerra. Um bom exemplo: residentes de Tenpenny Tower se recusam a permitir que ghouls coexistam com eles em sua torre luxuosa, apesar de ofertas de caps e educação. Chief Gustavo, em particular, é extremamente intolerante e preconceituoso com ghouls, e afirma que "They'll all go feral one day" ("vão todos se tornar ferais um dia"). Estereótipos negativos sobre ghouls, como dizer que são todos malcheirosos e são arruaceiros, têm sido criados por wastelanders que pouco se importam se eles são civis ou ferais. Termos como "zumbi", "apodrecido" ou "comedor de cérebro" são insultos comuns a eles, e resultam no fato de alguns ghouls (como Roy Phillips e Mister Crowley desenvolverem um ódio amargo contra humanos. Categoria:Raças de Fallout Categoria:Criaturas de Fallout Categoria:Criaturas de Fallout 3 Categoria:Criaturas de Fallout 2 Categoria:Criaturas de Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Criaturas de Fallout Tactics Categoria:Criaturas de Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Frases notáveis *''There ain't any ghouls but old ghouls. We're all sterile, see, but we're incredibly long-lived. We're the first and last generation of ghouls.'' - Typhon *''Without medical technology, all of us Ghouls are going to die off in the next 20 years, anyway.'' - Gordon (Gordon dialogue file) *how do you make a ghoul? With silver-bells and cockleshells and… Boy, you are dumb, aren’t you? Severe radiation. That’s how. How do you think? You know, many bombs go boom, flash of light and heat, flesh burns off, but you don’t-quite-die-type severe radiation? - Wooz (Wooz dialogue file) *it going? Not bad, still in one piece... well except for that one that got away, but I'll find it, no worries. -Patchwork *''I don't have to tell you that Bright's group has got some fine-looking ghoulettes in it! Eh... or maybe I would have to tell you...'' - Harland Aparições Ghouls aparecem em todos os jogos de Fallout. Curiosidades *Ghouls são descritos como "Bloodman" na arte conceitual do primeiro Fallout. Galeria ''Fallout'' e Fallout 2 Image:Bloodman.jpg|Bloodman - arte-conceito antiga de ghouls em Fallout Image:FO01 NPC Set N.png|talking head de Set Image:Ghoul2.gif|''Fallout'' modelo de ghoul Image:Naglowaa se.gif|Glowing One modelo de Fallout Image:FO2 ghoul.gif|''Fallout 2'' modelo de ghoul adicional ''Fallout 3'' Image:FO3 feral ghoul.jpg|Feral ghoul Image:Gob.jpg|Gob Charon.jpg|Charon Image:Mister Crowley.jpg|Mister Crowley Image:Carol.jpg|Carol Ghoul Mask.png|The wearable Ghoul mask ''Fallout Tactics'' Image:Ghoul .jpg|''Fallout Tactics'' ghoul concept art Image:FOT Ghoul.gif|''Fallout Tactics'' ghoul model Image:Superior ghoul armor render.jpg|A ghoul in Superior ghoul armor render ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' Image:GhoulConceptArtBOS.png|Glowing one concept art for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Image:WallCain.jpg|Cain Image:CainBOS.png|Another shot of Cain Image:PsychoGhoul2.png|A ghoul render of Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel ''Fallout d20'' 276px-Fallout_d20_ghoul_by_Tensen01.jpg|Ghoul do Fallout d20 ''Fallout: New Vegas'' File:Fallout-New-Vegas_2010_03-06-10_10.jpg|Raul, a ghoul companion. Kyle_Edwards.jpg|Pvt. Kyle Edwards, a recently ghoulified NCR soldier Jason_Bright.jpg|Jason Bright, um ghoul amigavel ''Fallout Online'' File:Nl ghouls.png|Male and female ghoul concept art. Referências en:Ghoul pl:Ghul ru:Гуль Category:Fallout creatures Category:Fallout 2 creatures Category:Fallout 3 creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Fallout Tactics creatures Category:Fallout Online creatures Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel creatures Category:Van Buren creatures Category:Fallout Pen and Paper d20 creatures Category:Ghouls Categoria:Em edição